vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lan Tian Yu
Summary Lan Tian Yu is an antagonist of the manhua, Yin Zhi Shoumuren One of the 16 VIP Members of Jade Coffin, the strongest Guild in the game "Tomb Raider", who is the Guild Leader of the Guild, "Silverback", a Guild under Jade Coffin He is arrogant but will still take his opponents a little serious and seeks to fight the strongest foe he can search, willing to fight the Guild that's under the leadership of Tie Mu Zhen, Iron Tomb, just to fight Tie Mu Zhen himself Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, likely higher Name: Lan Tian Yu Origin: Yin Zhi Shoumuren Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly in his 20s Classification: Thousand Killer Shinra, Thousand God Killer, VIP Member of Jade Coffin, One of the Ten that can break the Billionth Barrier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Summoning Attack Potency: At least Large Building level, likely higher (Stronger than the Blood Shura) Speed: At least Supersonic, likely higher '(Could keep up with Lu Shu Yin and the rest of the Iron Tomb Members) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Large Building level, likely higher Stamina: Average Range: Extended melee range to tens of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average (Figured out Zi Meng's ability within a few blows) Weaknesses: Damage on the user will also show damage on the Raider Tool Electricity Manipulation: : Heavenly Staff Punishment: Lace the Mythical Rod with lightning, striking it at an opponent Energy Manipulation: : of Heaven Flame Dragon: Creates a Dragon out of his antennas : True Dragon: Lace the Mythical Rod with a Dragon, striking it at an opponent : Heavenly Arrow: Gathers up energy on the Mythical Rod, creating a beam from it towards an opponent Explosion Manipulation: : Hunting God Strike: Gathers up energy on the Mythical Rod, exploding upon contact at an opponent : of Heaven The Six Great Divisions in the Wheel of Karma Cannon: Makes the 6 sticks behind him into a Cannon, in which 666 rounds will be fired off towards an opponent every minute for the 1st Stage, creating an explosion with each round, which the 2nd Stage will start once 3 minutes has passed for the Cannon to charge up after consuming its rounds, increasing its damage up to 6 times, and can start the 3rd Stage eventually, creating a beam from the middle of the Cannon Holy Manipulation: : of Heaven Godly Physique: Frees from all types of curse within 60 seconds once the Cannon fires 1,600 round Size Manipulation: : Mythical Rod Extend: Extends the Mythical Rod, which can stick onto something if wanted : Equal of Heaven: Becomes gigantic, creating 6 sticks behind him, which can be turned off if wanted Summoning: : Mythical Rod: Can call the Mythical Rod anytime Note 1: To see the reasons for his Powers and Abilities, check this blog and scroll down to the 'Explanations (Optional)' section Note 2: Has the same abilities as Lu Shu Yin in his Thousand God Killer Movesets Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yin Zhi Shoumuren Category:Manhua Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Holy Users Category:Size Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners